New Friends
by DocInTheMaking
Summary: Tony asks Ziva to go to a family outing with him. Ziva meets the family he doesn't talk about


**Ziva's POV**

Its late in the bullpen Friday night and only Tony and I are their finishing paperwork. I then gets up to leave.

"finally Ziva your done! You took forever" Tony says

I gave him a nasty look "You didn't have to wait for me" the whole time feeling butterflies that he would wait for me.

"well their was a favor I needed to ask for Zee-vah"he says

I felt a knot in my throat and I didn't know why, but I couldn't push it out."Spout"

"I think you mean Spill, Ziva."

"whatever Tony! Like I always say I hate your stupid American idioms!'

"moving on! I have this family thing I have to go to tomorrow, all the way in Port Charles, and I was wondering if you would go with me? I haven't seen most of my family in years and I just need someone their to help me through it......." He was rambling now.

I interrupted him to make him stop rambling "Okay, tony I'll go

"Oh thank you so much!" He then ran over and gave me a hug, but the kind where they pick you up and spin you. I felt the butterflies coming back. He put me down, and we said our goodbyes for the night.

"I'll pick you up at 9:00 a.m" and with those last words he was gone. I shut down my computer and turned off the light and proceeded to leave the building.

That night I didn't get very much sleep. I kept thinking about tomorrow and what if his family didn't like me and then I started being irrational and thinking about the possibility of an earthquake striking, I was nervous and I knew it. I finally drifted off to sleep thought

**NCIS GENERAL HOSPITAL NCIS GENERAL HOSPITAL NCIS GENERAL HOSPITAL**

**Tony's POV**

I woke up at 6:30 and took a shower to reduce my nerves. I got dressed did my hair nice and was out the door at 8:30. I was really excited that Ziva had agreed to this. I hadn't told her that Sonny, the nationally known crime boss, happened to be my uncle. I really hoped that when she found out she wouldn't go running for the hills. Just then I pulled up to her house. After about 10 minutes I finaly got up the nerve to go inside.

I knock on her door and she answers. She looked great, shes wearing a red blouse with cute jeans, and her hair is straightened and down.

"Good morning Zee-vah."

"Hello Tony,shall we get going?" she grabs a bikers jacket and helmet and hands me one to

"what are these for"

"Were riding my motorcycle, their so you stay safe"

"Um I don't think so, I'm driving"we fought for a couple minutes which ended in her winning.

"Tony I know 18 different ways to kill you with this paperclip" she hold up a paperclip. "Which means I am driving!"

"Fine Ninja! Chill" I hand her the address and we get going on her motorcycle.

**GENERAL HOSPITAL**

**Sonny's POV**

Its the morning of my celebratory party. Diane and Alexis won the case and I am a free then Olivia walks into my house, looking sexy as always.

"Sonny who all did you invite to this party"I had hired her and Carly to make the party happen at the metro court hotel, and she needed to know how many guests I had invited.

"I invited everyone in Port Charles that I know, and I even invited my nephew Tony and hes bringing a date"

"That's good your getting the family together to celebrate, I don't think I have ever met Tony though"

"You haven't, you have only been her for about a year and I haven't seen him in 3 years."

"Okay well, ill make sure he gets a table by you"

"Thanks Olivia, I really appreciate you doing this, even after everything thats happened."

"Lets not bring that up right now, this is a celebration" over two months ago I shot our son, Dante. He has forgiven me but I still hate that Olivia hasn't. Dante is still a cop but we still talk every now and then.

"Sorry, will you be at the party?"

"Of course" with that she walked out of my house.

**NCIS GENERAL HOSPITAL NCIS GENERAL HOSPITAL NCIS GENERAL HOSPITAL**

**still Sonny's POV**

I walk into the metro court at its amazing! Everyone I know showed up. I walked around and talked to Date and Lulu for a while. Lulu was still angry to, but she was willing to put her hate for me aside for Dante and I really appreciated it. The mingling was done at the metro court, but the real party was coming later that night outside in the park. I still hadn't seen Tony yet, and I really wanted to meet this girl that had Tony being lovey dovey over the phone. I walked around a little while longer and then I seen Carly and my boys and went over to talk to them.

"Hey dad"Morgan and Michael both said

"Hey boys. Morgan I got those tickets to the Yankees that you wanted" I handed him the tickets. Hi face lit up, I loved to see him smile, it showed that I did something right in my life.

"Thanks dad!" he ran off to go tell Dante and ask if he could go.

"Hi Sonny. I'm glad you didn't get convicted" Carly said

"Thanks, I am to. Well I got to go, Ill see you guys later at the party"

"By dad"

"Bye Sonny"

**NCIS GENERAL HOSPITAL NCIS GENERAL HOSPITAL NCIS GENERAL HOSPITAL**

**Still Still Sonny's POV**

I arrive at the party around 6:00 and everyone's already there. We all talk for a while. Dante agreed to go to the Yankees game with me and Morgan and Morgan was really excited. Just as I was about to go say hello to my old friend Luke Spenser a loud noise could be heard throughout the whole park. Everyone turn to see what the noise was, and here comes a motorcycle yellow/black with two people riding it. The bike comes to a stop abruptly, flying dirt everywhere. By now everyone was watching this exchange. The person on the back got off and took off his helmet. Even from where I was standing I could tell it was Tony. He looked like he was bickering with the person driving.

**Tony's POV**

Ziva drove like a maniac, I could see the park so I told her to stop, but she stopped very abruptly flying dirt everywhere. I got off the bike and took off my helmet. I helped Ziva off the bike.

"are you trying to kill me or something?!"

"Tony I drive fine, you were never in any danger"

"The way you drive I'm surprised were both still alive!"I started laughing

She go angry and pulled out something that looked like a paper clip"Shut up or I will kill you with this paper clip, I'll even let you pick which way. Pick a number 1-18?"

I raised my hands in defeat and started laughing again"fine, I give up, you are an amazing driver!"

**Carly's POV**

I hadn't seen Tony in years and here he was with this mystery person. They look like they were arguing. Tony go off the bike and took his helmet off and helped her off. I don't think they noticed the people watching them. Tony then took off his bikers jacket. He looked good. He then helped her take off her jacket. So far all I could tell was that she was wearing a cute red blouse. They started talking again. Just then Olivia walked over to me.

"Got any idea who the mystery girl is?" Olivia asked me

"Not a clue, but from her top it looks like she has good taste"

"well I guess we will find out" just then tony leaned over and helped her take the helmet off

I was in shock and it looked like Olivia was to. This women was drop dead gorgeous. He took the helmet off her and her long brown hair fell she looked so beauty full. I was proud of Tony, he found a pretty girl and hopefully she was nice. Michael must have thought she was pretty to because just then his mouth droped.

"WOW!" was all he could say

"Michael close your mouth your drooling" Olivia and I started laughing, just then I think they noticed us watching them because they started walking toward us. Everyone else went back to talking amongst themselves.

**Ton'ys POV**

"Carly!!!!" I gave her a giant hug.

"Its good to see you Tony, and who might this be?" I swear I seen Ziva blush a little. I laughed to myself.

"Carly, this is Ziva, Ziva this is Carly" they shook hands

"Its nice to meet you Carly"

"Its nice to meet you to Ziva, this is my friend Olivia, and my son Michael." Ziva shook hands with both of them and so did I. I gave Michael a hug and before I knew it I had a kid on my back.

"TONY!" I recognized that voice it was my cousin Morgan. I picked him up and gave him a giant hug.

"MORGAN!"I was excited to see him again

"Morgan I want you to meet someone" I turned him around toward Ziva"Morgan this is Ziva, Ziva this is Morgan, my cousin.

"your cousin? Well Morgan its nice to meet you"

"Your pretty" I could see Ziva blush again as Michael, Olivia and Carly laughed

"Why thank you Morgan, you are very sweet"

"He is right though" that was the first comment I heard Michael make and to be honest I didn't like him looking at her that way

"Thank you" She blushed again, making her blush was fun. Right then I noticed that Sonny was on his way over.

"Uncle Sonny!"

"Tony" we hugged

"Uncle Sonny this is Ziva"

"Its nice to meet you Ziva....."I could tell he wanted to know her last name

"David, and its nice to meet you to Sonny....."

"Corinthos"I heard Ziva's breath hitch for a second and I knew she knew who he a smile came to her face

"I'm the daughter of Eli David" Everyone was staring at her not understanding, including me. Then something hit Sonny I guess because I think he realized who she was.

"mossad?"

"yes! Its nice to see you again."Even I was confused at this point

"Hows Eli?"

"Hes good, I haven't seen him in over a year though."

"why is that?"

"I have actually been the mossad liason officer for NCIS for 5 years now. I'm actually resigning from mossad to be a full NCIS agent like Tony"

"That's a shame. The way Eli talked about you I would have guessed you to be the best."I was just standing there in aw that they knew each other.

"I am the best" she smiled a huge smile."I just don't plan on going back to mossad with my talents" they both laughed and thats when Carly but in.

"wait how do you two know each other?" At this question everyone in our group was watching and waiting for a response.

"I knew Sonny from when I was in mossad training. He was a friend of my fathers,who happens to be the director of mossad."

"whats mossad" I didn't know who asked that question until I looked over and saw Morgan still behing me waiting for an answer.

"ummmmm ummm" Ziva was flustered and I could tell. I laughed to my self a little bit, turns out I laughed out loud which earned me an elbow to my side, and that devilish grin she gets which is oddly sexy. Lucky for me Sonny decided to answer, because the way everyone was looking at him was like everyone wanted an answer.

"Morgan mossad is kind of like" he had just gotten interrupted by a giant looking man and a fairly pretty woman. If what my head was thinking was right, then that was Jason Morgan and Sam McCall.

"Jason, Sam, this is Ziva, Tony's date, shes in mossad" Sonny and Jason exchanged glances, and Jason, the Jason Morgan looked kind of frightened. I also realized that Ziva was looking at me strangely and I realized my mistake. I leaned down and whispered into her ear so no one could hear."sorry about the whole date thing, he just expected m to bring a date, not a friend" The worried look on Ziva's face went away and she was fine now."Okay" she whispered.

"It lovely to meet you Ziva" Sam and Jason both said and they shook hands.

"it is likewise"

"but if you don't mind me asking, what is mossad"

"Actually Sonny was just about to explain that to everyone" I jumped in to save her. Then everyone stared at me. "but if you want I can explain" "okay" almost everyone said in unison.

Ziva just stared at me like what are you going to tell them, that I kill people every day?I gave her a sympathetic look that showed I'd try to simplify it down for them.

"mossad is an organization in Israel that takes care of terrorists and other bad people. They all look at me like they didn't understand to I walked over to Morgan and covered his ears.

"Ziva is an Israel assassin" everyone was looking at me and Ziva with wide eyes, and then ziva elbowed me I the side again. I should have seen that coming though. The silence was broken when Morgan spoke up.

"Are you packing" everyone laughed. And again I seen Ziva blush

"always" that was the only word Ziva said.

"Show me!" I have to hand it to that kid, Morgan had guts.

"I don't think that's the best idea" Everyone appreciated her telling him that.

"why not?"

"with Sonny's permission, maybe when your older"

"dad dad dad! Please!!!!"

I finally spoke up. "I think Ziva's right maybe when your older"

"How about me, do I get to see?" I had only heard Michael speak 5 words since I'd been there and they were all flirting with Ziva. I had to admit I was getting kind of jealous.

"ummmmmmmm" was all Ziva could manage

"I don't think so" was all I said

"why not? I'm way older than Morgan?"

"because I don't think Sonny would like that very much"

"dad come on I'm 18, besides she can't be packing more than you" and with that I burst out laughing, I could tell everyone was staring at me but it was just to funny.

"hahahahahaha, Michael I can guarantee she is packing more that Sonny and Jason put together"

"I find that hard to believe" was all Jason said, and with that she started up packing. She started at the bottom and made her way to the top. She pulled out to Swiss army knives, one from each ankle. She then pulled out two more knives attached to her belt buckle. She then pulled out a 9mm from her back, then a 9mm from her side.

"do I need to keep going"everyone looked at Ziva with the WOW look on there faces

"you think that's a lot when she first got sent to NCIS she was packing three times that".I started laughing really hard. I knew it was coming, but this time instead of an elbow shot to the ribs she pulled out a paper clip. Lets just say I got silent fast. Everyone was now looking at me weirdly. I had to stand up for myself.

"what! She can kill 18 different ways with a paper clip!" And then I felt the jab in the side.

**NCIS GENERAL HOSPITAL NCIS GENERAL HOSPITAL NCIS GENERAL HOSPITAL**

**Ziva's POV**

We all talked for a couple hours. Laughing and having a good time. We talked until the park started getting dark. That's when I felt it. I had this strange feeling I was being watched, and it was coming from high above my head in the trees. I knew Sonny was a Mob Boss, and that's when it hit me. I heard a bullet come from a gun in the trees coming towards us. Without thinking I ran and shoved Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos out of the way, and pulled out both my guns. I could see everyone watching. I felt their presents in three trees. I shot into two trees blind and shot both of then they fell to the ground. I could here the other one trying to escape out of the tree. I reloaded my gun and shot him. They were all lying on the floor in pain. They had all come to kill sonny. I could tell by the bullets by his feet from where they had shot at him and I had pushed him.

"WOW, what was that?" Morgan asked me

"ummmm people were after your father,don't worry they will live"

"That was awesome!" Michael was hitting on me all night, and every time he did I felt Tony tense up kind of like he was jealous. I must be imagining it though, because there is no way Tony liked me like that. I have to admit though this kid was starting to bug me with his flirting.

"thank you, but shooting someone isn't awesome. Its a duty you do to protect someone."

"Thank you so much Ziva" Sonny could be really sweet

"Its no big deal, but I better make sure their still breathing" I walk over and check the third one first, he still had a pulse. Then I checked the second one, he still had a pulse. I can to the first one, he had a pulse, but when I lifted his head to see if he had a pulse everyone stopped and looked at him like they knew him. That's when the women known as Olivia came running over crying.


End file.
